magifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hakuryuu Ren
Hakuryuu Ren '(練白龍, ''Ren Hakuryu ) jest Czwartym Cesarzem Imperium Kou. Jest właścicielem dwóch Dżinów, Belial'a i Zagan'a. Jest Zdobywcą Lochu i Królewskim Kandydatem. Hakuryuu popadł w deprawację. W ciągu trzech lat, gdy świadomość Alibaby dryfowała, zrzekł się tronu z powodu Imperium Kou stającego w obliczu konfliktów wewnętrznych z czterech nowych praw zarządzonych przez Międzynarodowy Sojusz, a później stał się jednym z trzech najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców na świecie, za posiadane Metalowego Naczynia Zagan'a. Jest jednym z głównych protagonistów Magi. Wygląd Hakuryuu jest przystojnym, młodym mężczyzną o ciemnoniebieskich włosach. Jego prawe oko posiada ciemnoniebieską tęczówkę, natomiast lewe jasnoniebieską, podchodzącą pod kolor turkusowy. Ma pieprzyk na brodzie, w tym samym miejscu co jego rodzeństwo i matka, Gyokuen. Cała lewa część jego ciała jest pokryta bliznami, które odniósł w wyniku pożaru, w którym zginęli jego bracia - z tych blizn na co dzień widoczna jest tylko ta wokół jego lewego oka, która obejmuje górną część twarzy. Nosi tradycyjne ubranie odpowiednie dla królewskiej rodziny i nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją włócznią, przy której znajduje się Metalowe Naczynie z Dżinem - Zaganem. Dzięki mocy Dżina Kouena, Phenex, Hakuryuu odzyskał ramię, które stracił w Lochu Zagana i nogi, których pozbawił go Alibaba podczas ich walki. Osobowość thumb|left|210px|Reakcja Hakuryuu na dręczenie Zagan'aHakuryuu wyróżnia się poważną osobowością, która łączy się z zamartwianiem się o drobiazgi i niską samooceną. Zawsze widzi siebie gorszego od innych, który pociąga jedynie resztę na dno. Jego pesymizm ujawnia się, gdy ludzie dostrzegają jego słabości. Traktuje swoją siostrę, Hakuei Ren, jak matkę, jest dla niego najcenniejsza z całej rodziny, a zarazem ostatnią z jego rodzeństwa. thumb|150pxCzuje ogromną nienawiść do swojej matki, gdyż to ona wymordowała pół jego rodziny. Po wspomnieniu tego faktu, w Hakuryuu budzi się ciemna strona. Wtedy bezlitośnie morduje swych wrogów, m.in. odcina głowę Aum Madaurze i zabija wszystkich wrogów Hakuei w Tenzan Plateau. Ma zamiar zniszczyć obecne Imperium Kou, kontrolowane przez Al-Thamen i zastąpić je dawnym. Uważa też, że nienawiści nigdy nie da się zabić w sobie, można jedynie zabić tych, których się nienawidzi. W Finałowym Arcu, Hakuryuu całkowicie zrezygnował ze swojej zemsty, nawet pomimo odkrycia, iż Arba przejęła ciało jego siostry. Jest znacznie rozsądniejszy i bardziej panuje nad sobą. Historia thumb|left|150px|Jako dzieckoHakuryuu miał niezbyt przyjemną przeszłość. Będąc młodszy, Hakuryuu znalazł się wśród płomieni w czasie buntu. Podążał za swoimi braćmi - Hakuyuu i Hakurenem, którzy zabijali każdego napotkanego członka Al-Thamen. W trosce o matkę i siostrę, bracia przepuścili swego najmłodszego brata, by ten był wsparciem dla obu kobiet. Hakuren zginął, a Hakuryuu pozostał obok poparzonego Hakuyuu, podczas gdy ich matka płakała. Hakuryuu krzyknął, gdy jego brat się zachwiał. Hakuyuu okazał wstyd z powodu jego haniebnego końca jego i Hakurena i stwierdził, że jego najmłodszy brat będzie żył i zrealizuje jego misję. Hakuyuu przysiągł walczyć do samego końca i oświadczył Hakuryuu, że musi zniszczyć Imperium Kou z największym wrogiem. Zdezorientowany Hakuryuu domagał się wyjaśnień co do słów swego brata i chciał wiedzieć, skąd ten nagły atak żołnierzy Kou na ich rodzinę oraz poznać sprawcę tych okrutnych rzeczy. Hakuyuu wyjawił imię tej osoby, która przejęła Imperium i chce ich zabić, a Hakuryuu nie mógł w to uwierzyć. By ocalić życie brata, Hakuyuu przebił swój bok nożem i oblał Hakuryuu swoją krwią, po czym nakazał mu biegnąć do wyjścia zanim ogień go dosięgnie. Incydent z pożarem spowodował, że ogień wypalił Hakuryuu bliznę na lewej stronie twarzy i na części jego ciała. Po buncie Gyokuen oświadczyła Hakuryuu i Hakuei, że ich wuj został władcą Imperium Kou i przyjmie ich do siebie, sprawiając, że nadal będą posiadali tytuł księcia i księżniczki. Wkrótce Hakuryuu poprosił matkę, aby wyjawiła całą prawdę, gdyż nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa swego brata. Przyznała mu rację i oświadczyła, że chce poślubić nowego cesarza. Hakuei próbowała wyciągnąć od niego prawdę, lecz on zganił się, mówiąc, że nic złego się nie stało, ukrywając przed nią fakty o ich matce, wierząc, że miał ją chronić. Umiejętności Haku_Magoi_Manipulation.gif|Manipulacja Magoi Haku_vs_Pirates.png|Włócznictwo Hakuryuu Haku_vs_Pirates1.png Zdolności Fizyczne Hakuryuu jest silny fizycznie i dobrze wyszkolony we władaniu wieloma broniami. Po pierwsze, jest on bardzo silnym i utalentowanym włócznikiem. W bardzo młodym wieku Hakuryuu był szkolony w '''Królewskim Włócznictwie. Ma również przyzwoite umiejętności we władaniu mieczem. Oprócz umiejętności walki, wykazał, że zwiększył swoją wytrzymałość. Zaawansowana Inteligencja W pałacu królewskim w Imperium Kou nauczano Hakuryuu na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Zna język Torran oraz posiada dużą wiedzę na tematy międzynarodowe i nie tylko. Manipulacja Magoi Hakuryuu nauczył się u gladiatorów Yambala jak przenieść "Ki" do włóczni, dzięki czemu siła jego ataku jest równa kopnięciu Morgiany. Dzięki manipulacji magoi, dowiedział się także jak kontrolować moc Zagana oraz jak użyć Pełnego Ekwipunku Dżina. Drewniana Proteza Hakuryuu po utracie lewego ramienia, stworzył nowe, sztuczne, przy użyciu mocy Zagana. Używa sztucznego ramienia do walki, może przekształcić je w winorośl i używać jako bicza oraz stworzyć z niego drewnianego smoka. Może gwałtownie pobudzić wzrost swojego ramienia. Później zmienia swoje drewniane ramię na protezę ręki. Po jego walce z Alibabą, stracił obie nogi. Zastąpił je drewnianymi protezami, za pomocą mocy Zagan'a. Po tym jak odzyskał swoje kończyny z powrotem od Kouena, usunął wszytskie protezy. Metalowe Naczynie Hakuryuu jest mistrzem dwóch Djinnów: Zagan'a i Belial'a. Zagan_vessel.png|Metalowe Naczynie Zagan'a Zagan_weapon_equip.png|Wyposażenie Broni Dżina Zagan'a HakuEquipped.png|Ekwipunek Dżina HakuDjiEqu.png|Pół Ekwipunku Dżina 4thQuipped1.png|1/4 Ekwipunku Zagan jest Dżinem Życia, którego Hakuryuu uzyskał podbijając 61 Loch. Zagan jest Dżinem Lojalności i Czystości. Hakuryuu używa go, by kontrolować ziemię i życie. Metalowe Naczynie pobudza moc roślin, wszystkiego czego dotknie. Metalowym Naczyniem Hakuryuu jest Guan Dao (średniowieczna chińska glewia o długości ok. 2 m zakończona ostrzem zaczepno-siecznym). W Arcu Światowej Eksploracji, Hakuryuu dostaje nowe Metalowe Naczynie, które jest podobne do jego starego Guan Dao. Służba Hakuryuu składa się z istot stworzonych za pomocą mocy Zagan'a. Członkami Służby Hakuryuu są Generałowie Imperium Kou, Kokuhyou Shuu i Seiryuu Ri. Kokuhyou wykorzystuje uprawnienia Zagan'a, a Seiryuu, Belial'a. : Ekwipunek Dżina: Hakuryuu jest w stanie być wyposażonym w pół ekwipunku. W tej formie, jest w stanie wyposażyć dokładnie połowę jego ciała, z prawej strony jest normalny, a lewa strona to ekwipunek dżina. Gdy jest wyposażony w połowę jego ciała mocą Zagana, jego umiejętności nie są ograniczone jedynie do kontrolowania roślin. Dżin życia, Zagan nie tylko kontroluje rośliny, ale także kilka innych stworzeń. Potrafi za pomocą magoi tworzyć grzyby, które potem rosną i wykorzystuje je do swoich usług. Te potwory są bardzo podobne do tych w labiryncie Zagan. Te potwory mogą z łatwością zniszczyć borg Aladyna. Po sześciu miesiącach Hakuryuu potrafi wyposażyć się w pełny ekwipunek. :*'Netsumegusa '(ネツメグサ,Netsumegusa): Jest to rodzaj trawy należącego do rodziny grochu. Ma absurdalnie długie korzenie, które mogą być wykorzystane jako zioło. Hakuryuu używa Zagana, aby wydobyć limit szczególnych właściwości tej rośliny (w odcinku 3-4 drugiej serii, Hakuryuu używa do śledzenia piratów) :*'Zaug Mobarezo': Ten atak pochodzi od jego sztucznego ramienia, uwalnia kilka drewnianych smoczych pocisków zdolnych do pogryzienia przeciwnika. :*'Zaug Al-Adhra '(Manipulujący Życiem Łuk): Hakuryuu może również strzelać swoimi potworami poprzez trzymanie swojej włóczni jak łuku i strzały. Belial_Djinn_Equip.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Belial'a Belior_Zakera.png|Belior Zakera Belior_Goldoreza.png|Broń Dżina Belial'a Belior_Goldorezza.png|Belior Goldorezza Belior_Zauto.png|Ostateczna Magia: Belior Zauto Belial jest Dżinem Życia, którego Hakuryuu zdobył przechodząc 68 Loch. Belial jest Dżinem Prawdy i Przekonania. Prawdopodobnie ma prawo do kontrolowania umysłów innych ludzi, dzięki czemu Hakuryuu zrobił z członków Al-Thamen swoich sojuszników. Belial posiada również zdolność do manipulowania wszystkimi pięcioma zmysłami. Metalowym Naczyniem Belial'a jest lewy naramiennik. : Ekwipunek Dżina: W Ekwipunku Dżina, włosy Hakuryuu stają się białe i długie. Jego wygląd przypomina szkielet. W przeciwieństwie do większości Dżinów w wyposażeniu ma nie jedno oko, a dwoje oczu na czole. Hakuryuu w Ekwipunku ma parę czarnych skrzydeł oraz dwie dodatkowe ręce w których dzierży kosę. :*'Belior Zakera '(Manipulacja Pamięci): Podstawowa moc Belial'a to tworzenie iluzji i zmiany wspomnień. Korzystając z tej magii Hakuryuu może manipulować umysłami swoich wrogów. :*'Belior Goldoreza '(Przecinająca Pogrzebowa Kosa): Poprzez użyciu broni Belial'a, Hakuryuu może zerwać zmysły swoich przeciwników. Kosa nie może fizyznie skrzywdzić ludzi, ale wszystkie zmysły części ciała, która jest przecięta przez ostrze są wysyłane do innego miejsca. Według Hakuryuu te rany są niemożliwe do wyleczenia. :*'Belior Zauto '(Przecinający Pogrzebowy Ryk): Gdy ta Ostateczna Magia jest wzywana, pojawia się ogromny, zbutwiały smok i wypuszcza ryk, który pochłania i niszczy wszytskie pięć zmysłów, żyjących obiektów w zakresie jego ataku. Statystyka Bitwy *Aladyn , Morgiana , Alibaba i Hakuryuu vs Istoty z Lochu Zagan' a - wygrana *Morgiana i Hakuryuu vs Golemy - wygrana *Aladyn , Alibaba i Hakuryuu vs Dunya , Isaac i Ithnan '- wygrana' *Aladyn , Morgiana i Hakuryuu vs Alibaba -''' wygrana''' (dotyczy tylko anime) *Aladyn , Morgiana , Alibaba i Hakuryuu vs Załoga Aum Madaury - wygrana *Hakuryuu vs Aladyn , Morgiana i Alibaba - przegrana *Hakuryuu vs Gyokuen - przegrana *Judar i Hakuryuu vs Gyokuen - wygrana Relacje Kouen Ren Hakuryuu szanował swojego kuzyna jak i również przybranego brata i uważał za silnego lidera, ale w głębi serca zawsze żywił do niego intensywną nienawiść, gdyż spojrzał na niego z innej strony, kiedy Gyokuen Ren zamordowała jego ojca i dwóch starszych braci. Jego nienawiść wzrosła do tego stopnia, że doprowadził do wojny domowej w Kou i wystąpił przeciwko Kouen'owi, co doprowadziło do wielu ofiar. Po tym jak Kouen poddał się Sojuszu Siedmiu Mórz, którzy popierali Hakuryuu, zaczął go przesłuchiwać i dowiedział się wielu rzeczy, które spowodowały jego rozdarcie. Ostatecznie stworzył fałszywą egzekucję Kouen'a, oszczędzając tym jego życie. Wygnał go na wsypę, gdzie również znajdowali się jego bracia, co pokazuje, że mimo wszystko nadal dbał o niego. Gyokuen Ren Hakuryuu na początku uważał ją za dobrą, opiekuńczą i kochającą matkę. Lecz gdy dowiedział się o buncie matki i o udziale w zabójstwie jego braci, zaczął odczuwać złość w jej kierunku. W rzeczywistości on wielokrotnie twierdził, że nienawidzi jej. Uważa, że jedynym sposobem, aby wypędzić tę nienawiść należy zabić Gyokuen. Przy powtórnym spotkaniu z nią, atakuje ją pełny nienawiści co podnieca jego matkę. Hakuryuu zostaje przez nią szybko pokonany, lecz nie poddaję się i przy kolejnych próbach, zabija ją. Hakuei Ren Hakuryuu darzy siostrę wielką miłością i szacunkiem. Kiedy zamordowano ich rodziców przysiągł, że zawsze będzie ją chronił. Wściekł się na matkę, gdy ta powiedziała, że powinna zabić Hakuei wraz z ich braćmi. W Lochu Belial'a widzi jej ilzuję. Podczas wpadania w deprawację, chłodno patrzy na siostrę, która błagała go, by wrócił do niej i by razem stanęli do walki. Odpowiada na pytanie Judar'a, co chce teraz zrobić i brutalnie przecina jej iluzję. Hakuyuu Ren Wydaje się, że Hakuryuu bardzo podziwia swojego starszego brata. Obecnie ubrania Hakuryuu są niemal identyczne jak te, które nosił Hakuyuu. To dlatego, że po śmierci Hakuyuu, Hakuryuu naśladuje wygląd swojego brata. Morgiana Z początku była tylko towarzyszką podróży, ale Hakuryuu z czasem zakochał się w Morgianie. Poprosił ją o rękę oraz o wyruszenie z nim do Imperium Kou, niestety w związku z jej odmową uznał, że gdy ponownie się spotkają, ponowi swoją prośbę. W Lochu Belial'a widzi jej iluzję. Po wpadnięciu w deprawację, pokazuje pogardę wobec niej i niszczy iluzję po czym oświadcza, że zabije ją na prawdę. Po tym jak Morgiana uratowała go od popełnienia samobójstwa, ledwo mógł na nią spojrzeć. Jednak Morgiana stwierdziła, że będzie tu dla niego i powstrzyma go jeśli będzie musiała, dodając, że chce żeby żył. Alibaba Saluja Ma niewielką rywalizację z Alibabą, głównie dlatego, Morgiana jest w nim zakochana. Jednakże dogadują się ze sobą. W Lochu Belial'a, Hakuryuu widzi iluzję Alibaby. Alibaba, chce mu pomóc, ale Hakuryuu mu odmawia. Ponadto, po wpadnięcie w deprawację, Hakuryuu bardzo się zmienił i teraz jest gotowy go zabić. Podczas rozmowy z Morgianą, zapytał ją, dlaczego nie czuje do niego nienawiści za zabicie Alibaby, pokazując, że żałuje iż go zabił. Aladyn Hakuryuu dobrze dogaduję się z Aladynem. Aladyn go uważa za przyjaciela i mógłby mu pomóc w razie potrzeby. Gdy zapytał Aladyna czy pomoże mu w przyszłości, gdyż mógłby spowodować wojnę w Imperium Kou, Aladyn odpowiada, że mógłby go wspomóc jako przyjaciela i tylko w razie potrzeby. Ich przyjaźń wydaje się być lekko naprawiona gdy Hakuryuu postanawia nie zabijać Kouena i pozwala Aladynowi wykonać iluzję egzekucji Kouena. Judar Ze względu na jego przeszłość, Hakuryuu nie podoba się Judar i uznaje go za pionka Al-Thamen. Z tego powodu nie chciał przyjąć oferty Judar'a którą było przeprowadzenie Hakuryuu przez labirynt, aby był kandydatem na króla. Po śmierci Koutoku Ren , Hakuryuu doświadczył drastycznych zmian i czuł się samotny. Judar przyszedł do niego wyciągając rękę ponownie. Hakuryuu dołączył do niego. Twierdzi, że Judar jest jedyną osobą która dzieli to samo czyli nienawiść do matki, Gyokuen Ren. W końcu Judar przeprowadził Hakuryuu przez labirynt Belial. Seisyun Ri Hakuryuu dobrze dogaduje się z Seisyun'em i często ćwiczy razem z nim walkę mieczem. Czasami Hakuryuu kpi ze wzrostu Seisyun'a, za to Seisyun wypomina Hakuryuu jak przychodził do niego z płaczem, co jest powodem do częstych kłótni między tą dwójką. Ciekawostki *Jego imię oznacza "Biały Smok". *Hakuryuu to japońska wymowa, w Chinach nazywał by się "Bailong". *Jego hobby to gotowanie. *Zarówno jego ulubionym i najmniej lubianym jedzeniem jest to co ugotuje mu jego siostra. *Jego typem jest kobieta odważna, tak jak jego siostra i nie lubi frywolnych osób. *Jego specjalnością jest sztuka walki z japońską włócznią. *Jego ulubiony sposób spędzania wolnego czasu to treningi. *Jego słabością są żarty. *Według Ri Seishun, jedną ze słynnych słabych stron z dzieciństwa Hakuryuu jest błędne nazywanie innych dorosłych matką lub siostrą. *Osobą, którą jest zainteresowany to Alibaba, ale nie chce powiedzieć dlaczego. *Kiedy był w Sindrii jego nauczycielem był Spartos. *W anime, kolor jego oczu są stale inne, ale odcienie niebieskiego zmieniają się wraz z jego wyglądem. *Według Morgiany, Hakuryuu pachnie jak miłe i przytulne rośliny. *W poprzednich projektach, Hakuryuu miał być starszym bratem Hakuei. Według Ohtaki, historia wtedy byłaby zupełnie inna, ale ich relacje były by takie same. Ohtaka zauważa, że jego poprzednia wersja wygląda silniej psychicznie w porównaniu do obecnego Hakuryuu i zastanawia się dlaczego. *Kiedy był mały, miał koszmar w którym zginęła cała jego rodzina przez wrogów państwa i tylko on, i Hakuei przetrwali. Po czym dzieje się to naprawdę z tym, że to jego matka zabiła całą rodzinę, zostawiając tylko jego i Hakuei. *Hakuryuu to trzecia osoba na świecie, która zdobyła więcej niż jeden labirynt zaraz po Sinbad'zie i Ren Kouen'ie. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Królewski kandydat Kategoria:Imperium Kou Kategoria:Gladiator Yambala Kategoria:Zdobywca Lochu